Diary
by CelestyaRegalyana
Summary: Rin harus menerima takdir bahwa Len, orang yang telah mengubah warna dalam hidup Rin dan memberikan cahaya pada kehidupan Rin,ternyata Len adalah saudara kembar Rin/Sedikit incest(?)/LenRin walaupun endingnya bukan LenRin/OneShoot/Fic Request From Hachipine IA


_**Title: Diary**_

_**Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Menurut ENTE?*Digilas pakek sepatu roda(?)* YAMAHA CORPORATION**_

_**Fic Request From Hachipine IA**_

* * *

><p>Diary. Itulah hal yang dilihat Rin saat ia sedang membongkar semua barang-barang dia saat di masa lampau.<p>

Rin tersenyum sebentar sebelum memungut buku itu.

_**12-06-2006**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis di diary ini. Aku hanya ingin bilang, hari ini membosankan, seperti biasanya.**_

_**13-06-2006**_

_**Sama saja, membosankan**_

_**14-06-2006**_

_**Sama**_

_**16-06-2006**_

_**Hari ini kelasku kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Len Kageri, ugh! Di sangat berisik dan kepo!**_

Sebelum membaca lembaran selanjutnya, Rin mengingat dulu masa lalunya sebentar.

Dulu, keluarga Rin adalah keluarga hancur. Ayah Rin, Kageri Rinto, ketahuan berselingkuh dari ibu Rin, Kagamine Lenka. Pertengkaran hebat pun terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Lenka memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Rinto. Rin ikut mamanya, sedangkan saudara kembarnya-oh Rin juga mempunyai saudara kembar-Ikut dengan ayahnya. Itulah penjelasan dari Lenka, ibunya.

Beberapa bulan setelah Lenka dan Rinto bercerai, Rin amnesia karena sebuah tabrakan. Yang hanya dia ingat adalah namanya. Dan dengan berat hati, Lenka menjelaskan semuanya pada Rin. Rin juga sempat ingat sedikit dan _**shock**_.

Semenjak kejadian itu, sifat Rin yang biasanya ceria, kini menjadi pendiam dan pemurung. Hanya berbicara jika penting. Rin yang dulu telah berubah menjadi Rin yang "Berbeda"

Rin lanjut membaca lagi.

_**17-06-2006**_

_**Oh sungguh! Bagaimana aku bisa tahan jika harus selalu mendengar ocehan dari si super maniak pisang ini?!**_

Rin tertawa kecil membaca tulisan yang sudah sangat-sangat-sangat berdebu dan using itu.

_**31-06-2006**_

_**Entah kenapa, aku akhir-akhir ini berubah. Dulu yang pendiam kembali menjadi periang, dan yang dulu pemurung sekarang sudah tidak pemurung lagi… Apa mungkin… Itu semua karena Len yang selalu menyemangati diriku?**_

_**01-07-2007**_

_**Sekarang aku sudah kuliah di universitas Voca Loia. Ah ternyata aku satu universitas dengan Len, dan satu jurusan. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang…**_

_**02-07-2007**_

_**Hari ini Len menceritakan masa lalunya padaku, ia bilang kalau dia juga memiliki keluarga yang hancur. Ayah dan Ibunya juga cerai. Tak beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kejadian Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai dia juga amnesia karena terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur. Dan dia juga ternyata mempunyai saudara kembar. Ternyata dia juga mempunyai cerita yang hampir sama denganku….**_

_**05-07-2007**_

_**Entah kenapa asal Len tertawa, rasanya mukaku memanas. Jangan-Jangan… TIDAK! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan shota mesum itu sih?! Ah! Ini tidak mungkin!**_

_**20-07-2007**_

_**Ini mimpi kan?! LEN MENEMBAK KU! Sungguh, aku tak percaya! Apakah ini mimpi?! Len menembak ku di tengah-tengah umum lho! Oh sungguh romantis, apalagi saat ia berjonkok di depan ku, seperti orang yang sedang melamar ku! Apalagi itu senang musim semi, sehingga suasana sangat romantic! Oh terima kasih Tuhan!**_

_**23-07-2007**_

_**Oh, Len sangat baik denganku, setiap hari mengirimiku bunga, dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya… Oh, aku sangat mencintai mu Len!**_

_**05-08-2007**_

_**Tuhan? Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau baru memberi tau kalau ternyata Len itu adalah saudara kembarku? Sungguh, aku sangat-**_

Rin menutup buku diarynya itu. Biarkanlah dia yang membayangkan kejadian itu sendiri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, maaf Len tadi aku kejebak macet! Jangan marah ya?" Len hanya tersenyum kecil, yang berhasil membuat wajah Rin memerah. "Tenang saja, aku juga baru datang, yuk kita mulai!" Kata Len. "Un!"<em>

_Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dari mulai bermain __**rollercoaster**__, rumah hantu, dan lain-lain. Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Rin dan Len._

_Rin sedang duduk di bangku taman. Menunggu Len yang sedang mengambil makanan pesanan nya._

"_Ini Rin pesanan nya," Len memberi hamburger itu pada Rin. "Terima kasih Len," Rin mengambil makanan itu dari Len. "Tunggu!"_

"_Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin. "Itu, gelang itu darimana kau mendapatkannya?" (Rin sedang memakai baju tangan panjang dan lengan bajunya saat ini sedang ia sisingkan)_

_Rin tersenyum kecil. "Oh ini…,". "Ini adalah gelang yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh saudara kembarku, bisa dibilang kenangan terakhirnya untukku. Memangnya ada apa?" Muka Len langsug pucat._

"_Rin… Kau… Kau adalah saudara kembarku… Yang sedang kucari…," Rin membelalakkan matanya. "ja-Jangan bercanda Len! Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah saudara kembarku?! Dulu seingat ku dia juga mempunyai gelang yang seperti ini juga!" Dengan gerakan yang perlahan dia menunjukkan gelang yang ada di tangan kanan nya. Persis!_

"_**USO**__! Kau pasti bukan dia! Bukan!" Rin tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Ternyata… Ternyata orang yang telah membuat hidupnya berwarna, dan kembali bercahaya, dan orang yang sangat ia cintai, ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya?!_

"_Rin…". "__**USOO**__!" Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Rin pergi sambil menangis. Takdir yang begitu kejam…_

* * *

><p>Rin menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia mengusap air matanya yang juga ikut keluar. Kenangan menyakitkan itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.<p>

_**Esta falya, Es co, fatyela…**_

_**Handphone**_ Rin berbunyi. Tanda bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk. Rin kangsung cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Oh Halo Rin," Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suara yang sangat merdu di telinga Rin hingga sampai sekarang. "Ah Len, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak aku hanya kangen saja denganmu, bagaimana kabar Lui disana?" Rin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Baik, bagaimana dengan IA-Nee? Ah kalau kau kangen mengapa tidak ke Jepang saja?"

"Yah… Bagaimana lah Rin, namanya juga kerja. Oh IA baik-baik saja kok,"

"Hei…,"

"Ya?"

"**Aku mencintaimu**." Tepat setelah itu, Rin mematikan panggilan itu, dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Bagaimana pun ia sudah terlanjur "Cinta" Dengan saudara kembarnya. Andaikan saja waktu itu ia tidak terlanjur cinta, dia pasti tidak akan merasa sakit, dan harus mencintai Lui hanya dengan logika, bukan dari hati.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wah, selesai juga…<strong>_

_**Kaiko:"Kau lama sekali membuat fanfic request ini,"**_

_**Yana:"Ahaha, Yana waktu itu kehabisan ide sih…,"**_

_**Rin:"TIDAKKK! KITA HARUS BERPISAH LEENN! SAYONARA!(Yana dan Kaiko sweetdrop)"**_

_**Len:"TIDAKKK! RINNN!"**_

_**Kita abaikan dua gila itu. Bagaimana Hachipine IA? Suka tidak? Gomen jika jelek…**_

_**AT LAST, MIND TO RNR?**_


End file.
